My Master
by VaticanCameos22
Summary: Obi-wan gets seriously injured on a mission during the Clone Wars and Anakin has to deal with his guilt from not preventing it. Written in Anakins POV. 5th Chapter is important authors note concerning the future of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Beep…beep…beep.

Damned beeping. It continues to serve as a constant reminder of where I am and why. Right now I am in a room in the Healers Ward, holding my former masters hand as

he lay, and has been laying for 2 weeks now, silent after writhing and screaming in pain for hours on the small and uncomfortable cot. And while I am sitting her I cannot

help but think I could have prevented this from happening. You see on our last mission we had been nearing the end of the battle when it happened…..

* * *

><p>We had been fighting this battle in the grey dreary weather for weeks now and were now finishing it up when one of those kriffin' battle droids threw a grenade at me<p>

and I was to high on adrenaline to notice it so Obi-wan, being the selfless man that he is, pushed me out of the way, to the edge of the forest we were fighting by. It

landed right next to him. It sent him flying. I remember hearing someone scream and then recognizing the voice as my own. I left the clones to fend for them selves

and ran after Obi-wan.

When I got to him I felt my eyes tear up at the sight.

**A/N: 5 Reveiws for Obi to live. And also to offer constuctive critisim and to tell me if i should continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_When I got to him I felt my eyes tear up at the sight_

Here was my strong master lying dead to the world. His leg was bent at an odd angle. His skin was almost

translucence he was so pale, well from what I could see of him that wasn't drenched in blood. He was lying

on his back on a giant scraggly bolder, it reminded me so much, to much, of when I found him on the

rooftop after the terrorist attack only five months ago. It took me a moment to get over my shock and start

moment but when I did, I couldn't stop. Firstly I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see and went over

to him and picked him up, gently of course, and ran, carrying my Master bridal style, to the nearest

Republic Cruiser and ran immediately to the Med Bay the medic took one look at Obi-wan and called over

a whole team of Medics who took my Master from me and started shouting things to each other about his

condition. I didn't understand it but I knew it couldn't be good. Then things got worse. Obi-wan woke up.

Oh Force, I never want to hear that again. To hear my strong, strong Master scream bloodcurdling screams

and start thrashing against the concerned and petrified Medics was completely disheartening.

By now just about everyone in the Med Bay was curiously staring. One of the Medics finally had to sedate

Obi-wan. Then they started taking him somewhere and as started to follow one of the Medics broke away

from the group and jogged over to me and told me what was happening.

"He has a very severe concussion, a smashed hand, broken leg, broken back, cracked collar bone, and

massive internal bleeding. He is going into surgery to stop the internal bleeding and fix any damage it

caused. Afterwards he will be put into a bacta tank for a few days. In a week, when we get to Courscant,

your Jedi Healers and finish the job."

I just nodded, I couldn't bring myself to speak. Though I could think,

_This is all my fault, if only I had sensed it coming. I failed him, I'm a failure._

My musings were interrupted by the Medic saying, "there is a chance that we will not be able to repair his

back and he will be paralyzed from the waist down, I'm sorry" the he scurried down the hallway that they

had just whisked my Master down a moment before.

And all I could do was stand there and think

_Paralyzed. My sweet master, the man who taught me how to fight, paralyzed. Unable to fight, unable to walk. _

_And it's all my fault._


	3. Chapter 3

The next few day's it was like I was on autopilot.

Wake up, shower, dress, eat, train, eat, train mare, eat, change, sleep.

That was my daily routine. Until I got the call from the Medics saying that Obi-wan was out of the bacta

tank and was sleeping in a room. I ran there pushing everything, and everybody, that gott in my way out of

my way. I was unstoppable in my quest to reach Obi-wan. That was all that was running through my mind,

_I have to get to Obi-wan, I have to get to Obi-wan, I have to get to Obi-wan._

But when I arrived at his room, I wished I hadn't been in such a hurry to reach him.

He had a bit more colour in his cheeks, but not much and he was covered with Bacta Patches and bandages.

He was hooked up to many different machines, a lot of which I had no idea what they did but I did

recognize the heart monitor, which is making the blasted beeping noise.

I sat down and I have barley moved since, only to use the refresher. And that brings us back to where we

were. Me sitting by Obi-wan's side, holding his hand, thinking, and listening to that constant annoying

beeping.

I cannot believe it. I _refuse _to believe it. _It _being my Master being paralyzed from the waist down. I don't

know how I'm going to tell him when he wakes up.

_How will he take it. How will_

I was ripped out of my thoughts by a small, accented voice saying,

"Anakin?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**_

"_Anakin?"_

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

"What happened and why can't I move my legs"

Obi-Wan's voice sounded tired and groggy and it seemed that he already tired again.

So I tried to use that to get me out of this situation.

"You need to sleep Obi-wan. You've been injured"

"I don't remember, what happened?"

I gave him a sad smile " Thermal detonator" I said, "on Alderaan. Now go back to sleep Obi-Wan, you need

to rest and regain your strength." "But I'm not tired" he replied with a yawn. This scenario almost made me

laugh for that was what I would always say when I was younger, if it was a normal situation I probably

would have, and I would have teased him about it as well. But it is not a normal children, nor will it ever be

and that thought made my heart sink lower then it ever had. So instead I just told him " Just go to sleep, we

can talk when you wake up again". That seemed to satisfy him for he gave me a small smile and closed his

eyes, he was asleep in an instant.

I couldn't stay any longer, so I went in the waiting room, making sure Bant knew to get me when he awoke.

"_Anakin." _

_That weak call is enough to make start sprinting over the formally lush land, turned into a barren burial _

_ground by the battle that just recently occurred here. You jump over the mauled bodies, some of them over _

_soldiers though some of them of innocents. After a few minutes you spot the thing that called your name, _

_your best friend and surrogate father and brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You run over to him and take in his _

_horrendous state, he has a small cut on his forehead, his arm is twisted at an odd angle, his fibula bone is _

_poking out and his back has a huge gash from where he hit the rock._

"_Don't worry Obi-Wan, I'll save you"._

_He opens his colour-changing eyes, which are currently grey and dulled with pain, and says "Why would _

_you want to save me?" That confuses you for of course you would want to save him! He is basically your _

_brother. You stop your thoughts to hear him say the thing that made your blood run cold, _

"_This is all your fault. You wanted this because apparently I was preventing you from reaching your full _

_potential." _

_You shake your head and try to tell him he's wrong. "That's not true, I would never purposely do this to _

_you.. YOU'RE LYING! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I-" your rant was cut short by Obi-Wan telling you _

_to…wake up?_

"_Wake up Anakin, you need to wake up" he was saying I t didn't make any-_

I was pulled into wakefulness by my savoir, Healer Bant. "Obi-Wan's awake, he want's to see you."

"See me? But he blames me for this. He hates me." Bant just gave me a sympathetic look and said that was

just a dream, Obi-Wan could never hate you. Now come on, I will show you to his room". She started off

down the hallway so I got up and followed her. She stopped in front of a door identical to all the other

doors. She turned to me " All right this is his room. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and she walked

back down the hallway. I took a deep breath and hit the entry pad and stepped inside.


	5. Important Authors Note

**A/n: I am considering rewriting this story. I need to get my thoughts together on what happens next and how I plan on ending the story. As this was my first fanfiction, the writing itself was not very good (Not that I am good now, but it was worse.) so I want to rewrite it to improve the quality of the writing itself. I think if I do this I will be more motivated to continue this story, of course your reviews has also motivated me but that motivation will most likely ended up directed towards rewriting what I have so far than continuing it, though I will continue it whether or not I rewrite this story. Please go vote on the poll on my profile for if you want or do not want me to rewrite this story. I am so sorry for making you wait this long for an update and then updating only to tell you this.**


End file.
